


Frosted Violet

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [78]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Drag Queens, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, the guy's name is James
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: What about Sportacus finding out Robbie is a well known drag queen?





	Frosted Violet

**Author's Note:**

> Last prompt in my inbox! Check out [my tumblr](http://indigowallbreaker.tumblr.com/) for updates on when I'm taking more prompts. Until then, enjoy!

Just as Sportacus and Robbie left the craft shop (Sportacus’ arms heavily ladened with Robbie’s purchases), a young man ran up behind them, shouting, “Mister! Hey!”

The couple turned around. The young man skidded to a stop in front of them. He held out a purple wallet to Robbie, “You left this on the counter inside.” Robbie took the wallet with a word of thanks. Instead of leaving after his good deed, the stranger stood there, staring at Robbie almost critically. 

Robbie raised an eyebrow, “Did you expect a reward or something?”

“This is going to sound weird but do you ever go to Rosie’s Bar? Maybe, all dressed up?”

Sportacus was taken aback by the question. He looked at Robbie, expecting him to be just as confused. On the contrary, Robbie looked almost afraid. “Sometimes...” Robbie said reluctantly.

“I _knew_ it!” The man grinned, “You’re Frosted Violet! I saw you last week, I _loved_ your make up!”

The stranger praised Robbie up and down. Robbie wouldn’t look at Sportacus, merely nodding and smiling as the man went on. Finally, after Robbie gave him an autograph, the man left.

When the stranger was out of sight, Robbie turned on his heel and marched up the street. He didn’t say a word to Sportacus as Sportacus jogged to catch up with him. “What was all that?” Robbie didn’t answer. He led them back into Lazytown proper and sat on a bench by the sport’s field.

Sportacus set the bags down beside the bench and sat next to Robbie. He took Robbie’s hand. “Why did that man think you were a drag queen?”

Robbie squeezed his hand, keeping his eyes fixed on his shoes, “Because I am.” He plastered on a wide smile and said in a higher voice, “Frosted Violet! Your _sweet flower_ from the _heart_ of Mayhem Town!” The smile fell and he let out a sigh. “I go to Rosie’s every Thursday night to… show off, I guess is the best way to put it. I also have a blog I take pictures for. Nothing sexual, just… flirty.”

At last, he looked up at Sportacus. There was a grim line to his mouth, like he expected to be yelled at for confessing all this. “I was going to tell you, I promise. This just isn’t how I wanted you to find out.” He glared back over his shoulder, “If I see that guy this week I’ll kick him for outing me in public.”

Sportacus used his free hand to tilt Robbie’s head back in Sportacus’ direction. “I’m sorry that man said something before you were ready,” he began, “But you do not have to worry about me running away or whatever bad thing you think I’m about to do.”

Robbie nodded in understanding but didn’t seem convinced. Sportacus scooted closer to lay his head on Robbie’s shoulder, “If you want, we can go back to you place and you can show me that blog? That man seemed to like your make up and clothes. I would like to see what he was talking about.”

Robbie let go of his hand so he could wrap an arm around Sportacus’ shoulders, “It _would_ give me a chance to show off. They’re amazing outfits.” He kissed the top of Sportacus’ head. “I’m glad it doesn’t bother you. You can’t imagine how nervous I was.”

“If there’s anything else you are nervous about telling me, just know that there isn’t much you could say that would make me leave. I’ll be here whenever you want to talk.”

“What did I do to deserve you?”

“You wooed me with your villain skills,” Sportacus joked.

“And now I will woo you with my _drag skills_!” Robbie jumped up from the bench, “Get the bags, Sportalove, it’s _showing off time_!”

Laughing, Frosted Violet and Sportacus made their way to the lair.


End file.
